ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Danasty
How Grant Danasty joined the Tourney In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the populance became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. Around the same time, within Wallachia, a group of rebels were plotting to overthrow Count Dracula. However, they were no match for Dracula's dark powers, and the members of the resistance all met gruesome ends. Grant Danasty, a noble thief from Wallachia was among them. He was turned into a demon and was put in the Clocktower as a guard. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. Trevor managed to defeat Grant's demon form, turning him back into a human. He then decided to go along with him. Together with Sypha Belnades, a witch, and Alucard, Dracula's son, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the Castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. Grant dedicated himself to rebuilding the destroyed towns and villages. While working on village repairs, he learns of a mysterious doctor with a paper bag on his head named Faust. How to unlock #Win a Chess Brawl with Trevor Belmont as the leader. #Play 1815 matches For both methods, you must fight Grant Danasty at Cordova Town. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Grant by wishing for him from Porunga. After defeating Grant Danasty or wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the noble thief, Grant Danasty!" He will be seen right of Pericci, left of Karas, above Naomasa and below Kojiro. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Grant has his dagger circles ready to slice them. After the announcer calls his name Grant throws his daggers as the camera zooms saying "Good choice, if I do say so myself." Special Attack Dagger Toss (Neutral) Grant swings his right dagger circle up and throws a dagger at the opponent. Dagger Wave (Side) Grant throws a set of daggers at his opponent. Flea Flicker (Up) Grant jumps into the air and comes down roll slashing. Dagger Storm (Down) Grant throws six daggers at his opponent, one at a time. Thousand Edge (Hyper Smash) Grant showers the opponent in a barrage of daggers. When he throws the final set, he blows the opponent away. Million Edge (Final Smash) Grant rolls at his opponent saying "Here I come!" If he hits, he stuns the opponent, and cackles, then dash slashes past his opponent three times, then jumps into the air and separates his daggers saying "Accept your fate." Then pulls them down via string on the opponent as he shouts "GO!!" After 99 hits, the opponent is blown away. Grant lands and says "It's done." Victory Animations #Grant juggles one of his dagger circles saying "So slooow." then catches it and points at the camera continuing "That moss I see growing on ya?" #*Grant juggles one of his dagger circles saying "Don't be sad, sweets." then catches it and points at the camera continuing "You ain't the first to fall for me." (Sypha victories only) #*Grant juggles one of his dagger circles saying "That whip suits one man only..."then catches it and points at the camera continuing "and you ain't him." (Simon Belmont victories only) #Grant rolls jumps and turns his back, then turns his head as he says "Whaddya think? Like what you see, eh?" #*Grant rolls jumps and turns his back, then turns his head as he says "What has happened to you? Your skills have dulled." (Trevor Belmont victories only) #*Grant rolls jumps and turns his back, then turns his head as he says "I saw that! You frowned. Saw it with my own eyes!" (Alucard victories only) #Grant spreads his daggers in multiple directions, then leaps and sweeps his dagger circles saying "You've never seen one quick as me before." On-Screen Appearance Grant leaps down and draws his dagger circles saying "So, you ready to see my specialty?" Special Quotes *Grant leaps down and draws his dagger circles saying "Heh you ain't changed at all.. I'll put a smile on that pale face of yours." (When fighting Alucard) *Grant leaps down and draws his dagger circles saying "Ah, finally a chance to show my style and wit." (When fighting Sypha) *Grant leaps down and draws his dagger circles saying "This time, I ain't gonna make it so easy for ya." (When fighting Trevor Belmont) *Grant leaps down and draws his dagger circles saying "The whip of my old friend? This will not stand." (When fighting Simon Belmont) Trivia *Grant Danasty's rival is paper bag masked doctor, Faust. His second rival is a Lesser Fellpool, Pericci. *Grant Danasty shares his English voice actor with Xiahou Dun, Meng Huo, Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Darknut, Jinpachi Mishima, Ujutsu Mujuro, Toxicroak, Ninjask, Rasetsu, Arbok, Crocomire, Rai-Dei the Blade, Shadow the Hedgehog and Greenfist. *Grant Danasty shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Captain America, Jadeite, Big Ears and Zelos Wilder. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters